1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielding device, more particularly to a shielding device that can effectively reduce electromagnetic emissions from an electronic device and that has enhanced strength and resiliency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of electronic information technology and the manufacturing industry, computers have become indispensable tools for the modern people. A typical personal computer generally has a number of peripheral devices connected thereto.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, chambers 10, 11 are provided in a front side of a computer housing 1 of a computer to receive disk drives, such as compact disk drives, floppy disk drives, hard disk drives, or the like. A gap 13 is generally formed between outer wall surfaces of the disk drives and parts of the housing 1 that confine the chambers 10, 11 after assembly. A gap 13 is also usually present between the housing 1 and a rear panel 12 that is mounted on the housing 1 for connection with external peripheral devices. As such, electromagnetic radiation produced by the computer during operation may escape through the gaps 13. Electromagnetic emissions from the computer have adverse effects on adjacent electronic devices and the user. Shielding devices commonly adopted by the industry include a plastic strip 15 having a conductive ribbon 14 extending therethrough. The plastic strip 15 together with the conductive ribbon 14 is disposed in the gap 13, such as that shown in FIG. 1. Alternatively, a sponge 17 wrapped in a metal screen 16 is squeezed into a space upstream of the gap 13, as shown in FIG. 3. The plastic strip 15 with the conductive ribbon 14 is disadvantageous in that it is inconvenient to install and replace. As for the sponge 17, it is too soft and is liable to deform when squeezed so that it may not completely fill the space. Furthermore, the aforesaid shielding devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and complicated to install. Besides, they cannot effectively prevent electromagnetic emissions. As is well known, prolonged exposure to electromagnetic radiation is detrimental to health. On the other hand, electromagnetic emissions from adjacent electronic devices may enter the housing 1 through the gaps 13 to interfere with the operation of the computer or even result in shutdown of the computer.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a shielding device that can effectively reduce electromagnetic emissions from an electronic device and that has enhanced strength and resiliency.
Accordingly, a shielding device of the present invention is adapted to reduce electromagnetic emissions from an electronic device which includes an electronic component, an electrically conductive housing that houses the electronic component and that includes a shielding wall with opposite inner and outer shielding wall surfaces, the outer shielding wall surface having an access opening extending to communicate with the inner shielding wall surface so as to expose the electronic component from the outside of the electronic device, and a mounting member that is disposed to mount the electronic component relative to the inner shielding wall surface and that includes a mounting wall forming a clearance with the inner shielding wall surface as a result of anchoring attachment between the mounting member and the inner shielding wall surface. The shielding device includes:
an abutment segment extending in a longitudinal direction and having an inner abutment surface, and an outer abutment surface opposite to the inner abutment surface in a transverse direction that is transverse to the longitudinal direction, the outer abutment surface being adapted to abut against one of the mounting member and the inner shielding wall surface;
an intermediate segment extending from the abutment segment and terminating at a distal end, the intermediate segment having an intermediate inner surface spaced apart from the inner abutment surface in the transverse direction to confine a compressible space therebetween, and an intermediate outer surface opposite to the intermediate inner surface in the transverse direction and joining the intermediate inner surface at the distal end;
a shielding segment extending from the distal end and terminating at an engaging portion which is spaced apart from the intermediate segment in the transverse direction by a route for passage of possible electromagnetic emissions and which is adapted to engage the other one of the mounting member and the inner shielding wall surface so as to shield the clearance from the route, the shielding segment, the abutment segment and the intermediate segment being formed from an electrically conductive material; and
an electrically conductive deformable member having opposite first and second force bearing surfaces, the deformable member being received in the compressible space such that the first and second force bearing surfaces respectively abut against the intermediate inner surface and the inner abutment surface, thereby enhancing strength and resiliency of the intermediate segment and the abutment segment.